Jamie O'Hara
Jamie Michael Ryan (born December 4th, 1985) is an Australian professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Jamie O'Hara. He currently wrestles for two UWF federations: Ultimate Wrestling Federation and his much beloved Universal Wrestling Federation where he had his debut on November 11th 2009 on the Showcase brand, losing a battle royal to Loco The Clown. O'Hara has commonly been known as "Phenomenal", a tag line he takes into every federation. 'Early Life' O'Hara grew up on the New South Wales Central Coast by a rather ordinary family. Throughout the majority of his childhood, O'Hara played rugby league in a number of positions. O'Hara attended a private school and in 2000 dropped out to pursue a career in professional wrestling. With his parents looking down on his goal to become a professional wrestler, O’Hara often caught the train down to Sydney to attend the AWF wrestling school in the southern suburb of Minto. O’Hara quickly rose in his training and by the end of the first month was moved onto further training. In 2001, one year after dropping of high school, O’Hara was able to gain entry into University. He attended a three year Business Studies course and was able to pass with ease. After graduating from University, O’Hara left home and moved to the American city of Boston to seek further training. Between 2004 and 2009, O’Hara performed in several independent events and quickly became popular. In 2009, Jamie O’Hara attended Universal Wrestling Federation’s Summerbash Pay Per View. He was extremely impressed with the show and the UWF. The next day, O’Hara sold his small home in Boston and contacted the UWF where he was signed a couple of days later on October 30th. O’Hara made his debut on November the 11th 2009. 'Universal Wrestling Federation (2009-2010)' 'Debut, Showcase Championship Hunt' When O’Hara signed on October 30th, it was still two weeks until he made his debut. On November the 11th, Jamie O’Hara debuted on UWF’s sub show, Showcase where he took part in a battle royal. Unfortunately, O’Hara was unsuccessful in winning the match. The following week, he faced the Showcase champion “The Chosen One” Johny. Johny had not been defeated since capturing the title however, O’Hara was able to beat him. He followed up with another win over the Showcase Champion however, missed out on an opportunity at Rock The Vote to battle Johny in a title match. At Rock The Vote, Loco The Clown defeated Johny and when the UWF returned from its annual break, O’Hara found himself going toe to toe in a triple threat match for the Showcase championship. Unfortunately, Johny managed to retain the title. O’Hara disregarded his hunt for the Showcase Championship and looked towards what was known at the time, Wrestlefest. After O’Hara’s failure to capture the Showcase Championship, O’Hara teamed with Adam Militia on Showcase to take on Johny and UWF’s newest star, Helado Hombre. During the match, O’Hara uncharacteristically walked out on Militia, allowing Johny and Hombre to pick up the win. The following week, O’Hara and Militia brawled backstage prior to their match. Despite Militia gaining a strong upper hand in the brawl, O’Hara managed to defeat Militia. Jamie O’Hara made his UWF Pay Per View debut at New Years Retribution taking part in a number one contenders match for the Showcase title at Crossroads again Helado Hombre and Nick Jordan. O’Hara was inches away from gaining the victory however a last desperation attempt by Helado Hombre allowed him to pin Nick Jordan for the victory. 'Feud with Helado Hombre And Crossroads 2010' After his loss at New Years Retribution, O’Hara started to look towards Crossroads which hosted the Brawl For It All match. An opportunity to headline what was changed to The Ultimate Showdown. Throughout the weeks leading into the event, O’Hara faced off against Helado Hombre in back to back matches to which one was a No Holds Barred match, losing both. In the final week prior to Crossroads, neither man had qualified for the Brawl For It All match and a tag team match was established by Showcase General Manager James Hughes where Helado Hombre and Jamie O’Hara teamed up against Johnny Vodka and Stan Stardust. During the match, Helado Hombre walked out on O’Hara however; he was still able to gain the victory to the surprise of Helado Hombre allowing both men to qualify. At Crossroads, James Hughes announced that the Showcase brand would merge with the Underground brand and a select number of superstars will be pull right onto the show while the rest were sent to the new developmental site, Generation Next. This led to Jamie O’Hara confronting James Hughes backstage, unhappy with the announcement. Later that night, Helado Hombre defeated Johny to become Showcase Champion and gained momentum leading into the Brawl For It All match However after the match, Helado Hombre continued to attack Johny which led to Jamie O’Hara running out and making the save and delivering a superkick. Jamie O’Hara entered the Brawl For It All match early and immediately confronted Helado Hombre. Both men fought it out for a number of minutes until they were overwhelmed by other participants. Eventually, the match came down to the two of them. A ladder than had been entered into the match earlier was set up and just before Hombre could launch off it, O’Hara kicked it, making Helado Hombre lose his balance but remain holding onto the top as Jamie O’Hara climbed to the top to join him. Both men traded blows but eventually, O’Hara stuck his thumb through the hole in Helado Hombre’s mask before pushing him off the ladder and winning the match. Number One Contender For The World Title On the following edition of Underground, Mick Harrolds chose Jamie O’Hara to be part of the Underground roster and announced that due to the fact we had two champions; CF Schulze and Helado Hombre, both them would face off and the winner will become the World Champion. During the match, Jamie O’Hara sat at ringside on commentary. Later to the match, the referee went down; O’Hara rolled into the ring and confronted both men. O’Hara delivered a superkick to Helado Hombre and another to CF Schulze however pulls Schulze’s arm over Hombre, allowing him to pick up the win and thus ending his feud with Helado Hombre and setting up CF Schulze vs Jamie O’Hara at The Ultimate Showdown. The following week, O’Hara showed up with a much different look, personality and style. He said it was time he switched it up and looked at his place In the UWF as something that not many can achieve. That night, he teamed with CF Schulze to take on Jason Creed and Helado Hombre. Schulze and O’Hara managed to pick up the victory however the situation intensified. On the 16th June edition of Underground, the contract signing was held. After the contract was signed, CF Schulze hit Jamie O’Hara over the skull the title however O’Hara recovered and chased Schulze out of the ring; leaving O’Hara with the title. At The Ultimate Showdown, O’Hara pulled off an upset victory over CF Schulze to capture his first title in the UWF and his first World Championship ever. ''' World Champion and Feud With Dean James' At The Ultimate Showdown, Helado Hombre unmasked himself to reveal himself to be Dean James, defeating Jason Creed to become the number one contender for the World Title. It was constantly dubbed the match that every Australian was tuning into to watch, a match between wrestling's present and wrestling's future, a match that shouldn't be missed.It was constantly highlighted as possibly O'Hara's last match in the company. The following night on Underground, O’Hara announced that after Seven Deadly Sins he would be parting ways with the UWF due to extensive personal reasons. With Dean James being the Chairman, pressure started to mount on him as he vowed not to let the championship leave with O’Hara. As the weeks grew, their hostile feud leading into Crossroads was remembered and continued to grow right up to the contract signing. Dena James stated that he would do anything and everything to make sure the title says in the hands of the UWF. Rumors started to brew of a Montreal Screwjob of 1999 between Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels situation. Both men looked to want a clean and spectacular match however Dean James had the weight of the company on his shoulders and O’Hara wanted to finally put to rest their feud. However, at Seven Deadly Sins, the two clashed and Jamie O’Hara was defeated by Dean James. Both men after the match put their differences aside for the time being and celebrated what was remembered to be a memorable feud. Although the lime light was stolen as Desmond Helms, who had won the Staircase To Heaven match at The Ultimate Showdown cashed in on Dean James. Jamie O’Hara was released from his contract the next day. Society of Wrestling and Revolution X Wrestling (2010) 'Society of Wrestling' 'Feud With The Bearded Avenger and World Champion' When the Society of Wrestling held their first Pay Per View, The Bearded Avenger won the SOW World Heavyweight Championship. However, O’Hara attacked Avenger post match. This attack is the initial base for what would be O’Hara’s major feud which will inevitably later draw him back to the UWF. Later, O’Hara had his first title shot against The Bearded Avenger. However, his plans fell through when the Avenger tossed a steel chair to Jamie and “played dead”, causing the ref to believe O’Hara hit him with the chair. Seeking revenge, O’Hara made the ultimate decision to risk his career against The Bearded Avenger. A week prior to the match, The Bearded Avenger watched his protégé, Big Mike, face Jamie O’Hara. With help from Avenger, Mike was able to defeat O’Hara leaving him venerable for an attack. However O’Hara was able to chase off Avenger. O’Hara’s match with Avenger soon became a No Limits cage match which had The Bearded Avenger the odds on favorite. Jamie O’Hara managed to defeat The Bearded Avenger in a grueling and blood filled match to become a two time World Champion. As much as O’Hara hoped, The Bearded Avenger wouldn’t back down. This led to a third match several weeks later where the match concluded as a double count out when both men failed to get to their feet allowing Jamie to retain the title. After the match, SOW owner Mathew Keck walked onto the stage to announce that SOW had merged with RXW. 'Revolution X Wrestling' On the first edition of RXW’s weekly show “Monday Night Mayhem” they finished the show with the first of three elimination chase matches that would lead the winner to a SOW World Heavyweight Championship match. After a few weeks The Bearded Avenger won the chase over Triple M, Kashed Up, and Justin Payne. At RXW’s first PPV, Unforgiven, Jamie O’Hara and The Bearded Avenger faced off in a Two out of Three falls match. O’Hara defeated Avenger in the first fall however fell short in the second but managed to pull the victory on the third fall in an amazing match up to end the show. The following week on Monday Night Mayhem, While O’Hara celebrated his victory over The Bearded Avenger, he was brutally attacked by the debuting Shawn Kennedy to whom he had not seen since his sudden disappearance in late 2009. After the attack, Kennedy hijacked the SOW World Championship and held it hostage. In frustration, O’Hara demanded the title back however was unsuccessful due to Kennedy’s rather unusual state. The following week, Kennedy hung the UWF title from the rafters and he drew O'Hara's name in blood on the canvas once their match was announced for the upcoming Mayhem. Kennedy eventually defeated O'Hara for the SOW World Championship. This defeat drew an end to Jamie O’Hara’s run in RXW and his contract was not renewed although the door was left open for a return at any point. It was later revealed he constantly considered going back to get even with Shawn Kennedy however patched things up backstage several months later. Universal Wrestling Federation 'Return To The Ring' In October 2010, O’Hara moved into a Gold Coast apartment back home in Australia and was momentarily retired from professional wrestling. During this period, he consistently watched UWF Underground which included watching The Bearded Avenger capture the No Limits title. A week later, the UWF contacted O’Hara to ask if he wanted to appear on their summer Pay Per View, Summerbash in November. O’Hara declined the offer however accepted the role of promoting the event which was held at Skilled Park on the Gold Coast. In the lead up to the event, O’Hara became increasingly interested in returning to the UWF but denied any actual motives. T wo weeks out from Summerbash, Jamie O’Hara stunned everyone in the UWF from staff to fans when he returned with a new look that included a cut short hairstyle. The fans were ecstatic to see him return. He said he would return but returned earlier because he loved the company. He disregarded his rematch clause and started to work from the base up, like he had done when he first arrived. The following week, O’Hara faced Kashed Up and The Bearded Avenger in a triple threat match. This was the first time in months that all three men had been in the same match since PGW. O’Hara picked up the victory but was dissatisfied with his victory. After the match, O’Hara chose to either implement himself in the World Title picture or The No Limits title. He attacked The Bearded Avenger by locking him in the Southern Crux (Sharpshooter). When he released the hold, he grabbed a microphone and announced that he would be the next threat to The Bearded Avenger’s title. '''No Limits Champion And Insanity' At Summerbash, O’Hara received an overwhelming reaction being in his home town. Jamie O’Hara defeated The Bearded Avenger and Shaker Jones to become the New No Limits champion. This reignited his feud with Avenger that stretched back to Society of Wrestling. The following week, O’Hara was able to defeat both them in a rematch. In the lead up to No Remorse, O’Hara and Avenger’s feud started to grow much more however a different story was unfolding within O’Hara. Being stuck with the No Limits title, Jamie O’Hara desperately wanted to find a way back to the top. He started to regret not starting back at the top and going for his world title. This started to mess with his mental capacity and reached its highest point when he started to mutter “Dum Spiro, Spero”, meaning “While I Breathe, I Hope”. A week prior to No Remorse, O’Hara challenged The Bearded Avenger to an Ambulance match on the UWF 2010 Awards Show. At No Remorse, O’Hara was able to defeat Avenger with ease but his mental condition rapidly became worse. Another victory meant another month holding it. During the 2010 Awards show, O’Hara won Match of the Year (Brawl For It All) and Feud of the Year (vs Dean James). Prior to the main award, Mr. UWF, Jamie O’Hara faced off against The Bearded Avenger for the final time in an Ambulance match. With O’Hara’s insanity, the match became a brutal fist fight that spilled into the crowd and around the stage. In the end however, The Bearded Avenger used the Ambulance to his advantage and defeated him. Later in the show, it was announced that Jamie O’Hara had won Mr. UWF 2010. The Bearded Avenger walked out onto the stage and practically stole the award. Jamie O’Hara is yet to receive it. The night was not done for O’Hara. How O’Hara was able to return to the arena is unknown but as the night drew to a close, Jamie O’Hara returned to the ring with a spray can, torn clothes and a mentally sick and twisted expression. He attacked both ring announcers Matt Ross and James Hughes before tearing apart the ring and spraying Dum Spiro Spero around ringside and on the stage. O’Hara was strapped down on a stretcher and taken to a mental asylum where he would spend two months in recovery. It is suspected it was due to developing depression. 'Repeating History' After being cleared in Feburary, O’Hara settled back home in Sydney to recover. His contract was renewed several days later and O’Hara started to make his return to the ring. He stated in an interview prior to his return that his insanity masked what was really happening and during the lead up to No Remorse, he started to drink far more than he use to and contemplated the use of drugs. O’Hara claims it was his rich religious nature that kept him from going down that path. On March 17th, O’Hara returned to the UWF once again with a more memorable appearance. His hair was once gain long and he had ditched the tights for the baggy pants. This time, he had his eyes focused solely on the UWF World Championship and the Brawl For It All match. O’Hara said that he will make sure that this year there would be a little déjà vu and that he’ll prove lightning does strike twice. Unfortunately, Jamie was unsuccessful in winning the Brawl For It All match. Like the year beforehand, it came down to Jamie O’Hara and Dean James, only this time, there wasn’t a ladder or any masks to hide under. Dean James eliminated O’Hara. Dean James went onto unsuccessfully capture the World Championship from Rick O’Shea at The Ultimate Showdown. The first man to do so in UWF history. O’Hara still had his eyes set on the World Championship. On the episode of Underground, Kashed Up began to provoke Jamie O’Hara into a match. While Jamie had other plans in mind, Kashed Up’s desire to face him at The Ultimate Showdown was just too much and two weeks out from The Ultimate Showdown, Kashed Up managed to get O’Hara thrown out of the arena. Later that night in the main event, Kashed Up picked up a victory over Danny Stone however the lights went out and an odd video began to play. When the lights returned, Jamie O’Hara was perched in the corner and when Kashed Up turned around, O’Hara delivered a Superkick. He followed up by accepting the match. Unfortunately at The Ultimate Showdown, O’Hara lost to Kashed Up in what was known to be a classic match but one that saw both men come off as equal as each other. It was clear that the score has still not been settled. 'World Championship Opportunity'